Bubble Wrap
by myoue
Summary: POP! It's just bubble wrap. What's wrong with that? "Oh, hell no..." SasuSaku Oneshot. What Sasuke thinks on things.


**K, another short SasuSaku oneshot here. I was working on this for SO long since I kept procrastinating and stuff 'cuz school just couldn't stop being a bitch! -ahem- Yeah, had to ramble about that somewhere.**

**Anyway, I came up with this idea after I was doing my Christmas shopping and my cousin kept popping the bubbles in all the bubble wrap. It was actually kinda annoying. o.O**

**And more creativity with titles! Whoo!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**- Bubble Wrap-**

"_No."_

"_Sasuke…!"  
_

"_I said no."_

"_Just come!"_

"_NO."_

"_Please! I really need your help!"_

"_N.O."_

"_I'll give you tomatoes."_

"…_N–!"_

"_And onigiri."_

"……"

"'_K, I'll see you at 3."_

Click.

So easy to bribe.

* * *

"_This _is why you asked me to come over?" He scoffed. The two stood in front of _sixty-seven_ rather large pink boxes piled up on top of each other in the middle of Sakura's living room. 

"Yes. Now if you would just be a good little Uchiha, we will get through this together." She grinned. Sasuke frowned. '_Little Uchiha…?'_

"Or it could have been just you and I would still be at home watching TV— Err training hard." He coughed uneasily. "Besides, how the _hell_ did you carry all these from the mall?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would you like me to show you?" She turned towards him and raised her fist.

"_No_," he said hurriedly. She was… unusually scary when it came to strength. "It's going to take forever to unwrap these things."

"Oh? Is the big Uchiha… afraid?" Sakura droned, a mischievous edge to her voice.

He was silent.

Not ever had someone questioned his unceasing power before. She was really asking for it.

"I am not _afraid_," Sasuke spat out the word.

"Oh, really?" Sakura said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't like to repeat myself," Sasuke said coolly. "I am just—"

"Pathetic?"

Ouch. That really took a blow to his self-esteem.

Sakura watched to see his reaction with a daring smirk smeared across her once innocent face.

She could see his face slowly turn red. Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, she did not know. And trying to find out would be like… well it would just be stupid beyond all reason.

Sakura bit back her last laughs.

Sasuke finally belt out, "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"No worries, Sasuke. I was just kidding," Sakura smiled over-cheerfully as Sasuke thought about leaving her house the quickest way without her noticing.

"'K, you start on the right while I start on the left. We can dig our way through to the middle. Once you're done unwrapping something, put it to the side where YOU KNOW you won't break it!" _Yes, yes, oh Great and Almighty Master._

"So…" Sasuke wondered out loud, "What exactly did you buy? Clothes, furniture, _other?"_

"…Nothing in particular," Sakura replied with a mysterious air, walking over to sit down on the left side of the pile of boxes.

_Other definitely._

Sakura hesitated, as if she wanted Sasuke to unwrap something first just so she would know he was doing it right.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed a box fiercely. _Might as well get this over with…_

"Sasuke! The boxes are _not _Itachi! …Or Naruto in _that_ way!" Sakura yelled.

_Naruto? What does he have to do with anything?_

…

…_Oh, hell no…_

"Sakura, I'm not—"

"Sasuke! Be careful with that!" Sakura jumped up and grabbed whatever Sasuke was holding out of his hands. It was then that he realized…

_A red and white… Uchi…wa?_

He watched her carefully place it propped up against the wall on top of a shelf in the other room.

"Anyway…" she breathed. "Let's keep going."

Sasuke didn't realize how much he willingly did things around Sakura. Surprisingly, he even contributed bits and pieces to the small conversation they were having.

Sasuke grabbed a blue package off the pile that really stood out from the pink ones like a red and yellow fire in Antarctica.

Tearing open the paper, there was…

Bubble wrap.

And nothing else. Just bubble wrap.

"Sakura, there's just bubble wrap in this one..." Sasuke took out the bubble wrap and searched all sides of the box.

"Just leave it then, Sasuke"

This bubble wrap did look weird...

"Sasuke?" Sakura didn't look up from the shiny thing she was holding. "Can you—"

_POP!_

…

"Umm… Sasuke—"

_POP!_

……

_POP! POP!_

"Okay, Sasuke. What are you doing?" Sakura looked up.

_POP!_

_Eh?_

"…Bubble wrap." Sakura deadpanned. "Are you serious?"

_What's wrong with bubble wrap?_

_POP!_

"Never thought you'd be the one to like doing kiddy stuff like that." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke turned his head mechanically. "What. Was. That?"

"What?" Sakura challenged. "Do you want me to repeat it?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Because…" Sakura continued. "I don't like to repeat myself."

_WHAT?!_

"Oh, that's it!" Sasuke glared.

_SHARINGAN!_

He took an empty gift box and whipped it across the room. Unfortunately, Sakura dodged it and got to her feet.

_Wait… a second…_

Sakura took an empty gift box and also whipped it across the room. It took everything Sasuke had just to evade it. Although unlike his, it went straight through the wall.

_Oh… shit._

"Hey! No chakra allowed!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh? Still acting like a kid, I see." Sakura laughed.

He reddened, and withdrew his Sharingan.

"Okay, now it's WAR!"

* * *

She had _amazing _stamina! 

What was she, Kyuubi Naruto?

Sasuke was just about on his last breath of energy. But, of course, he couldn't be the first to back down. He was the man! He had pride— and a reputation! What would he do if people found out he lost to a _girl?_

"That's it, Sasuke. I'm done," Sakura breathed, and collapsed onto the pile of boxes.

_Yes! Man-pride still here._

Sasuke sat cross-legged beside her. But in truth, he'd really rather be lying right next to her, breathing heavily with her.

"Wow, that was… some fight… ne?" Sakura panted.

Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started.

"Yeah?"

"I just have something to say…"

"What's that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sat up.

"…I want my tomatoes and onigiri."

* * *

**Haha. I bet I made you think Sasuke was gonna say something romantic and mushy or stuff like that. Nah, Sasuke's not that type of person. He's too stoic and "Ipen shinde miru" (Trans.: Do you want to see what death is like?)**

**...Now that I think about it, I think I got that from Jigoku Shojo.**

**Ah well.**

**And I probably won't get to say this again so Merry Christmas & Happy New Year, everyone!**

**-xSiLLy.KiTTy**


End file.
